Winx Club Sparkles of Light
Winx Club Sparkles of Light is the opening song of World of Winx for the first season and second season. Lyrics |-|English= Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! Turn the lights on and make it go, Your dreams are making you glow, You'll be the star of the show! Yes! We want the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! On a mission to save the day, The game gets harder to play, We're gonna find out the way! Yes! We need the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow, ('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go, (Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! |-|Italian= Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Luci accese sul nostro show Un sogno ti bastera' Per diventare una star Tu dai il massimo che puoi E vieni insieme a noi Se chiudi gli occhi puoi (Sei speciale) Vedere quel che sei (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Una nuova missione winx Con amicizia e magia Noi troveremo la via Non ci fermeremo mai Vieni insieme a noi E' un mondo di magia (Sei speciale) Talento e fantasia (Si! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica E' un'avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Trivia *This song was first released on November 11 on the official YouTube's English Channel in a video called Winx Club - World of Winx Official Opening Credits. *On November 25 2016, the full song was released on the official YouTube's English Channel in a video called "Winx Club - World of Winx - Sparkles of Light SONG". *A bell version of the song was played in "Mermaids on Earth". *There are two English versions of this song which is the original version and the remix version. More Coming Soon... Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Season 1 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:World of Winx - Dress Up Category:World of Winx Selfie Me